Poems
by Descendants' Eyes
Summary: These stories go along with different poems. Each chapter will be a different story with a different poem. These stories will have no plot.
1. Metaphors

**Summary**:

These stories go along with different poems. Each chapter will be a different story with a different poem. These stories will have no plot.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own the poem used in this chapter. It belongs to Sylvia Plath.

**Story Rating:**

Rated T for some violence, minor coarse language, or minor suggestive adult themes.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K+ for minor action violence without serious injury or mild coarse language.

**Chapter Pairing(s):**

Blindshipping: Atem x Yugi

**Notes:**

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

_**Lines From Poem**_

**Clue:**

Here's a clue, figure out each metaphor's _literal meaning_ to figure it out. Each line has a metaphor. Review and tell me your analysis before reading the story, and then after.

* * *

Poems

Metaphors

* * *

_**I'm a riddle in nine syllables,**_ (1)_**  
An elephant, a ponderous house,**_ (2)_**  
A melon strolling on two tendrils.**_ (3)_**  
O red fruit, ivory, fine timbers!**_ (4)_**  
This loaf's big with its yeasty rising.**_ (5)_**  
Money's new-minted in this fat purse.**_ (6)_**  
I'm a means, a stage, a cow in calf.**_ (7)_**  
I've eaten a bag of green apples,**_ (8)_**  
Boarded the train there's no getting off.**_ (9)

* * *

_**I'm a riddle in nine syllables,**_ (1)

"I . . . I can't believe it," Yugi whispered as she stared at the device in front of her. As she shock finally set in she did the only thing she could think of.

Scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Atem sprang from his position on the couch. He had been waiting for Yugi to come back from the bathroom since she had excused herself.

"Yugi!" He rushed on up the stairs and to the bathroom. His panicked mind never realized the he was still in his boxers.

He threw the door open, ready to save Yugi . . . but nothing was wrong. Yugi stood in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes.

His eyes immediately darted around the room to search for any kind of danger that could harm his precious lover.

His eyes settled on the small white device sitting on the bathroom sink. The single purple line the device showed froze his mind.

"Y-Yugi?" he barely managed to ask. He looked back at Yugi to see her nod her head.

"Yami . . . I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**An elephant, a ponderous house, **_(2)

"Atem," Yugi moaned at the all too familiar feeling of Atem rubbing her swelling stomach.

Already thirty-eight weeks pregnant, she felt absolutely enormous!

Atem sat behind her with his back against the head board. Yugi sat between his legs while he wrapped his arms around her and pet his precious unborn child.

Atem hummed as he closed his eyes and laid his chin atop her shoulder. "I can't wait to see our precious little one."

"Neither can I," Yugi agreed. Giggling, she added, "I can't wait for when I'm _not_ as big as a whale."

"I think you look sexy like this."

"Like a whale?"

"A sexy whale."

"Atem!"

* * *

_**A melon strolling on two tendrils. **_(3)

"You do not," said Atem.

Yugi had only began to show a few weeks ago, and was beginning to worry about how big she was . . . and how big she will soon be.

"Sometimes I hate having such a small frame," said Yugi as she looked at herself in her full size mirror. Atem stood behind her with a soft glare. "It makes it look like I'm bigger than I am."

"That doesn't matter," said Atem firmly. "Anybody who thinks otherwise can kiss my ass."

"Atem!" she said looking at him. "Don't cuss!"

"Fine! Anyone who thinks otherwise can kiss my pasty Egyptian butt!" (~_Yu-Gi-Oh! Crpsule Monsters reference!_~)

"Atem!"

* * *

_**O red fruit, ivory, fine timbers!**_ (4)

"_Atem?" asked Yugi._

"_Yes. What is it, Yugi?" he asked as he turned from digging around in the refrigerator for the leftover spaghetti from last night so they could eat._

"_When you were . . . alive . . . five thousand years ago . . . " the pause was longer before she continued, "did you ever . . . think of having children?"_

"_Children?" he asked as his eyes widened. _

_Of course he had thought of having children. Everyone does at some point in their life, but once he grew older, he had thought that he would never actually have children. Because there was not anyone he loved enough at the time._

_But now he had found Yugi._

"_Why would you ask that?"_

"_No . . . no reason, Atem."_

"I remember that," said Atem. "Now I know why you asked that that day."

Yugi giggled as she looked at her stomach. Only a slight bump could be seen, but it wasn't noticeable when she wore a shirt.

Atem lifted Yugi's shirt a little higher so that he could rub the bump that was his child.

He was kneeled down in front of Yugi as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"I wonder how warm it is in here?" he asked as he placed his cheek on her stomach. "I wonder what it feels like to her?"

"Her?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know that it's a girl?"

"I just do." He looked up at Yugi suddenly serious. "You're going to have to take it easy from now on."

"What?" she asked surprised. "I'm only four months along!"

"Exactly," he said as he stood and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "While carrying our child you have to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you or her."

"Okay, Atem."

* * *

_**This loaf's big with its yeasty rising. **_(5)

"Dang, Yug'!" said Joey as he saw Yugi for the first time in months. She and Atem stood in the middle of the living room. "Someone's been puttin' on the pounds! Ya need ta start layin' off the jelly rolls, Yug'."

"Joey!"

"Joey! Say that again!" yelled Atem. Friends or not, if he were to upset Yugi . . .

"Atem, calm down," Yugi ordered as she stood in front of him. "Joey's just kidding." She turned to Joey. "Right, Joey?"

"Yeah Yug', I'm just kidding," he said as he placed his arm on her shoulder. "So calm down, 'Tem."

"Don't call me that."

"So how's the whole _pregnant_ thing going, Yug'?" he asked pointedly ignoring Atem.

Atem's eye twitched.

"Uh, I don't have morning sickness yet," she said with a frown, "so it's not that bad."

"So ya got any cravin's?"

Joey burst into laughter at the blush that covered Yugi's face. Turning her cheeks a deep red.

"Tell me!" Joey demanded as he finally gained control of himself.

"No. Way."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Alright," Yugi sighed. 'He's so stubborn.'

"I . . . I have pica."

"Ya have what now?"

"Pica," answered Atem. "It's when pregnant women have cravings for none food items such as chalk, baking soda, dirt, glue, coffee grounds, paper, cigarette butts, soap, rust, feces . . . "

"Feces?" he yelled looking at Yugi.

"I-I don't have that kind of cravings!"

"Whew," he sighed. "That's a relief. So what do you crave?"

"Never mind," she said hastily. "I'm going to bed. See you later, Joey." With that she pretty much ran to her room.

"So, Atem—"

"Don't you say a word, Atem!" yelled from her room.

Joey pouted, knowing that Atem would not disobey her. Out of no where, he smirked. "She's just upset 'cause she has an bun in the oven."

"Joey!"

"Atem, I'm hungry!"

Atem's eyes widened as he blushed.

Joey burst into laughter. "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Atem!"

"I'm coming, Yugi!"

* * *

_**Money's new-minted in this fat purse.**_ (6)

"Did you feel that?" asked Yugi as she moved her hands to her stomach.

She and Atem were laying on their bed, and had been trying to fall asleep. Atem had his arms wrapped around her from behind, his hands on her sixth month sized stomach.

"No," he muttered, confused.

She felt another small kick. And Yugi squealed.

Loudly.

Good thing that Grandpa was at a dig in Egypt at the time, or he probably would have stormed in to see who was dying.

Atem sat up at blinding speed. "What's wrong?"

"Atem I felt it! I felt the baby kick!"

Atem was frozen for several seconds before his face broke out with a huge grin. "Let me feel!"

His hands roamed her stomach, checking different areas for kicks. His smile faded as he felt none. "I don't fell anything, Yugi."

"Of course you didn't," she said confused. Then, she narrowed her eyes. "You _did_ read the pregnancy book I gave you, didn't you?"

"Uh . . . " He reached back to rubbed the back of his neck. "I dabbled."

"Atem!"

* * *

_**I'm a means, a stage, a cow in calf. **_(7)

"You did this to me on purpose! Didn't you?"

"Yugi, you're over reacting."

"Over reacting?"

"Calm down."

"Calm down? How dare you tell me to calm down?"

"Your hormones are just acting up."

"Your just _using_ me aren't you?"

"Calm down!"

* * *

_**I've eaten a bag of green apples, **_(8)

"I can't believe it," Atem whispered as his lips faintly touched Yugi. He gave her a chaste kiss before continuing. "Only one week away from your due date."

"I know," Yugi sighed as she looked at her enormous stomach. "I can't wait to see these two little ones."

Atem started chuckling. "I still can't believe how you reacted when we found out we were having twins."

A blush coated Yugi's cheeks. "I . . . have no comment."

Atem bust out laughing.

* * *

_**Boarded the train there's no getting off.**_(9)

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths, sweetie. You're almost done"

Yugi screamed as she crushed Atem's wrist in her grip.

"There we go! One more push, sweetie!"

"Almost done, Yugi," Atem whispered into her ear.

Yugi screamed one last time, and crying could be heard throughout the room.

A smile graced both of new parents' faces.

"I love you, Yugi," Atem said as he kissed Yugi deeply.

"I love you too, Atem. I don't regret anything."

* * *

I know this might not very Yugi-like in this story, but Puzzleshipping and Blindshipping are the main stories I write. Sorry. I didn't like writing Yugi like this, but I wanted to teach this poem to people because it is an excellent poem. Not one of those really cheesy kinds. Let me know how it is.

In case you are confused, the timeline of this story does not go in chronological order. I wrote to go along with the poem.

I turned this into a slight comedy. I tried to add in at least a little humor.

The reason I put this story as complete even though I do plan on doing more chapters, is because each chapter is complete. Each chapter could be its own story put I'm just putting them together as one.

If anybody can guess what Yugi is craving, I'll be very surprised.

Please Review!

* * *

Started: Wednesday, October 13, 2010

Finished: Thursday, October 14, 2010


	2. Fire and Ice

**Summary**:

These stories go along with different poems. Each chapter will be a different story with a different poem. These stories will have no plot.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own the poem used in this chapter. It belongs to Robert Frost.

**Story Rating:**

Rated T for some violence, minor coarse language, or minor suggestive adult themes.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated T for some violence, minor coarse language, or minor suggestive adult themes.

**Notes:**

'Thoughts'

_**Lines From Poem**_

* * *

Poems

Fire and Ice

* * *

_**Some say the world will end in fire,**_ (1)

_**Some say in ice.**_ (2)

_**From what I've tasted of desire **_(3)

_**I hold with those who favor fire. **_(4)

_**But if I had to perish twice, **_(5)

_**I think I know enough of hate **_(6)

_**To say that for destruction ice **_(7)

_**Is also great **_(8)

_**And will suffice. **_(9)

* * *

_**Some say the world will end in fire,**_ (1)

_**Some say in ice.**_ (2)

To ancient beings ruled the land for many, many years. Two, once of flesh and bone and blood became gods-but-not-gods.

One ruled all things of ice and cold.

While the other ruled all things of fire and heat.

It was feared the these two creatures would destroy everything.

* * *

_**From what I've tasted of desire **_(3)

_**I hold with those who favor fire. **_(4)

The god-but-not-god was called Atem, after his human birth name.

He incinerated his territory to mark what land was his against the Cold One.

He had to expand his territory by burning more of the Cold One's land.

Buildings and trees burned to the ground.

People literally cooked to death until not even ashes remained.

Soon all that would still live in his territory was himself.

Before there deaths, they thought that maybe death by the Cold One would be better than death by the Burning One.

But then they thought, 'Would it really?'

* * *

_**But if I had to perish twice, **_(5)

_**I think I know enough of hate **_(6)

_**To say that for destruction ice **_(7)

_**Is also great **_(8)

_**And will suffice. **_(9)

The Cold One's touch was cold fire burned without heat as he spread his icy path across the world.

Yugi, as his old name was, knew he would soon challenge the Burning One.

The fool would move his boundaries no more.

All who perished from the Cold One's might all had one though.

'Which is worse, death by fire or death by ice?'

Maybe they were both just as bad.

* * *

Hey, guys! So here's the second poem "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost. I don't know why, but I love this poem. I guess it's because in can be inferred that Frost is talking about whether Hell is hot or cold, which is very controversial.

Please Review!

* * *

Started: Friday, July 01, 2011

Finished: Friday, July 01, 2011


	3. Mirror

**Summary**:

These stories are based off of poems. The story itself will give you clues to figure out what the poem means or describes. Read the poem first and see if you can figure it out before reading on.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own the poem used in this chapter. It belongs to Sylvia Plath.

I do not own butler. He belongs to _The Edwardian Country House_

**Story Rating:**

Rated K+ for minor action violence without serious injury and mild coarse language.

**Chapter Rating:**

Rated K for no coarse language, violence, or adult themes.

**Notes:**

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

_**Lines From Poem**_

* * *

Poems

Mirror

* * *

_**I am silver and exact. I have no preconceptions.**_ (1)

_**Whatever I see I swallow immediately**_ (2)

_**Just as it is, unmisted by love or dislike. **_(3)

_**I am not cruel, only truthful— **_(4)

_**The eye of a little god, four-cornered. **_(5)

_**Most of the time I meditate on the opposite wall. **_(6)

_**It is pink, with speckles. I have looked at it so long **_(7)

_**I think it is apart of my heart. But it flickers. **_(8)

_**Faces and darkness separate us over and over. **_(9)

_**Now I am a lake. A woman bends over me, **_(10)

_**Searching my reaches for what she really is. **_(11)

_**Then she turns to those liars, the candles or the moon. **_(12)

_**I see her back, and reflect it faithfully. **_(13)

_**She rewards me with tears and an agitation of hands. **_(14)

_**I am important to her. She comes and goes. **_(15)

_**Each morning it is her face that replaces the darkness. **_(16)

_**In me she has drowned a young girl, and in me an old woman **_(17)

_**Rises toward her day after day, like a terrible fish. **_(18)

* * *

_**I am silver and exact. I have no preconceptions.**_ (1)

_**Whatever I see I swallow immediately**_ (2)

_**Just as it is, unmisted by love or dislike. **_(3)

"Ahhh!" a high pitched voice screamed.

"Damn mirror!" A whoosh, and then glass shattered across the room.

Vivian panted in anger and she stared at the glass fragments on the floor.

"Mrs. Wong!" a man's voice called from outside her door. "Ms. Wong, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright, you idiot!" She pointed at the mirror fragments. "I need a new damn mirror!"

The man opened the door and entered. He was dressed on a black suit with matching shoes. He was one of the Wong family's butlers. He looked at the mess. "Why did you throw your mirror, Ms. Wong?"

"Because I have a zit! A _zit_, Edgar!" Vivian screamed in frustration. "Bring me a new mirror!" She reached down to her shoe, grabbed it, and flung it with all her mediocre might at Edgar, who horridly left to get a mirror.

* * *

_**I am not cruel, only truthful— **_(4)

_**The eye of a little god, four-cornered. **_(5)

_**Most of the time I meditate on the opposite wall. **_(6)

"Uh! Daddy, has that party tonight and I have _nothing to wear_!" Vivian screamed for the world to hear as she gazed into her enormous and jam-packed closet of cloths.

"Ms. Vivian, what about this?" Edgar held up a beautiful sky blue dress with its matching shoes.

"Wore it."

"And this one?" A deep red dress.

"Wore it."

"And this?" A yellow dress.

"Wore it."

"This?" Green.

"Wore it."

"This?" Indigo.

"Wore it."

After trying about fifteen dresses Edgar finally gave up. "Ms. Vivian, the party is in one hour. If you wish to make it to make-up you must pick a dress soon." And with that said, he left.

"AH!"

In her anger, Vivian's gaze happened upon her mirror that hung on the wall a few feet away.

It was an elegant piece of art. The gold frame surrounding its reflective surface encrusted with elegant grooves that would have taken months to finish.

Vivian walked up to the mirror to try to calm herself. That is until; she saw something in that image.

"Crow's feet!"

* * *

_**It is pink, with speckles. I have looked at it so long **_(7)

_**I think it is apart of my heart. But it flickers. **_(8)

_**Faces and darkness separate us over and over. **_(9)

Vivian horridly powdered her face before her father's "important people" showed up.

Her time out in the sun had tanned her skin slightly, but not too much, and gave her the beginnings of freckles showing on her face and arms.

"Vivian!" her father called from outside her locked door. "Vivian, you have been in front of that mirror for two hours! Get out, right this instant, young lady!"

"But, Daddy!" she whined.

"No, buts! Out!" He footsteps could be heard as he walked down the hall.

Vivian sighed. She knew that when her father was this angry, it was best to do as he said. So, she grabbed her lipstick, powder, mascara, and eyeliner, before she stuffed them into her tiny pocket book and ran out after her father.

* * *

_**Now I am a lake. A woman bends over me, **_(10)

_**Searching my reaches for what she really is. **_(11)

_**Then she turns to those liars, the candles or the moon. **_(12)

Vivian had finally fulfilled her dream. Or at least one of them.

She had wanted to marry Yugi Motto or perhaps Seto Kaiba (1). She didn't really care which.

After all, Kaiba was rich and Yugi was the King of Games. He just _had_ to be rich but just be forced to lie in that shit hole of a store. Plus, he was sooo cute!

But no. She didn't marry Seto Kaiba nor Yugi Motto. She had married a millionaire stock holder. They moved to one of his get-away houses, as he liked to call them.

The house, no . . . the palace of mansion sat on the edge of Crater Lake (2).

She gazed out into the beautiful waters and the guests enjoyed the catering behind her.

Her husband had successfully become CEO of some big time company, not Kaiba Corp., but some fashion magazine company. He had invited many of his new employees as a way to lure them in before making them, "Make my money," as he put it.

Vivian looked down at the edge of the lake from the balcony and saw her own reflection.

Many would say that she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. That she was a mortal goddess, but she could see her beauty falling.

Wrinkles, the devils of women, had begun appearing a few months before then, and she frantically tried to find ways to hide them.

A yell from behind broke her from her thoughts.

"Sweetie, come and enjoy the champagne!" Her tall and muscular husband walked up to her and wrapped his left arm around her.

The smell of alcohol on his breath and on him himself was deafening. He smelled like he had taken a bath in the stuff.

Vivian forced herself not to flinch and tried to breathe through her mouth, but that just made it where she could smell and taste the stuff.

Forcing the look, she managed to smile at her highly drunk husband. "Of course."

* * *

_**I see her back, and reflect it faithfully. **_(13)

_**She rewards me with tears and an agitation of hands. **_(14)

_**I am important to her. She comes and goes. **_(15)

Vivian couldn't help but cry at her own thoughts.

Look at her, crying over something that she knew was coming but had prayed with all her might that it would never happen.

She was getting old.

One of the only truths in the world, "Everyone shall die."

She didn't want to die an old withered woman. She wanted to be young and beautiful until the day she died.

But did she really?

She heard it on the news all the time. Reports of teenagers and young adults dying from accidents, cancers, drugs, murder. The young rarely do die peacefully, because it is not supposed to be their time to die. But it is.

Would she really rather die from murder or cancer at a young age if it meant she could die as a beautiful woman.

No, she wouldn't.

* * *

_**Each morning it is her face that replaces the darkness. **_(16)

_**In me she has drowned a young girl, and in me an old woman **_(17)

_**Rises toward her day after day, like a terrible fish. **_(18)

The crusted, aging bronze frame sat on the wall. It's mirror covered in millions of tiny nicks and scratches from so many years of disuse.

An old woman, in her late eighties, stopped and stared into the mirror, when she had been planning to continue on into the bedroom.

Her husband had died many years ago. Her children were grown and raising their children. She hardly had anymore butlers and servants left in the enormous house. After all, how many people do you need to take care of one aged woman.

One servant girl stepped up from behind her. She bowed at the waist before speaking. "Madam, do you need any assistance tonight?" She asked because the woman had recently been having a hard time walking up the many stairs.

"Please, dear," she said, barely turning her head to the girl.

Instead, Vivian Wong, one of the world's most famous models of all time, stared into the ancient mirror's face, and imagined all the many faces of her life, when she had gazed at the mirror and though that she already an old croon.

Age really does catch up fast, don't it?

* * *

(1) Yugi as a boy, not a girl. I honestly believe that Vivian is straight.

(2) I found out about Crater Lake when I looked up "most beautiful lakes in the world." Check out the link on my profile if you want to see a picture of Crater Lake. It is one a website titled "10 of the Most Beautiful Lakes in the World." It is the third picture.

We had analyzed this poem in my AP English Literature class, but I never realized that the writer of this poem is the same writer as "Metaphors".

The name of the butler is Hugh Edgar from _The Edwardian Country House_ a 2002 British historical recreation TV series. I am terrible at making up names so I looked one up.

Okay, I know that there is no sign in the anime that Vivian comes from a rich family, but there is also no sign that she comes from a middle or lower class family. Plus, with her attitude, I wouldn't be surprised of she was a rich spoiled brat. When she threatened Yugi with Grandpa's health just to get a date, yeah, she got high on my kill list.

Kill List:

1. Mr. Zetes

2. Christopher Paolini

3. Weevil Underwood

4. Vivian Wong

_**I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. I started college on the 19**__**th**__** of this month and have been too busy to really sit down and type. But, hopefully, they will come. Just bear with me.**_

* * *

Started: Thursday, November 04, 2010

Finished: Monday, August 29, 2011


End file.
